A Demon's Son
by Natalia Faye 16-12-3-6-24 1
Summary: Dad:What if you were forbidden to see your son until he turned 13? What if you had already met him, but not as his father, and he thought you were a monster? Dipper: What if you learned you were a half breed with the world's most deranged psychopath? What if you've defeated him once, but he's got you cornered? Me: Hey guys! This is my first story so please be nice in the reviews!


Chapter 1

It was a cloudy night, and the moon was concealed, offering no light to shine through the window. The 5 year old twins were in their rooms, bidding goodnight to their mom and dad and babbling about their days when I quietly snuck into Dipper's room. As the parents were leaving his room to say goodnight to Mabel, I carefully hid myself among the strewn toys of Dipper's room.

I slowly and silently turned myself human. I crept closer to his bed, trying not to make a sound; which was hard when you walk, I've discovered. Ah! what was that I just tripped on? Oh, just his starred bill hat. I smirked to myself, but it was short lived, because then he sat up in his bed and looked directly in the eyes. I had to think fast, he was starting to panic.

"Shhhhh, shhhhh. It's ok," I said, trying to convince myself the same thing.

"Who are you?" he asked me, curiosity with a hint of fear in his eyes.

Well now I had a problem on my hands, he was too young to understand what I am, and too old to forget. He would tell his parents! I would just have to wipe his memory and leave without a word.

"I'm your godfather, Bill." I found myself saying.

_Stupid! This boy can't know! _I told myself

"I'm a dream demon, and every night I give countless people nightmares."

_Stop! That's enough!_ But I couldn't stop here.

"Why do you do that?" Pine Tree said as he eyed me suspiciously.

"It's my job, I have to."

"B-but y-you're not gonna give me nightmares, r-right? he asked fearfully. I laughed at him and we both smiled. But then he looked at me funny and said;

"You don't look like nightmares."

"Well you're very observant, but of course I don't look like nightmares." I chucked.

"You look like a banana!" he said, giggling. I laughed with him, then grew serious as I heard his so-called father coming.

"Pine T- I mean Dipper, would you like me to come back later?" I asked. He nodded. "Then you mustn't tell anyone about this"

"Ok, but can I tell Mabel?" I nodded, impressed by the bond the twins had made over the short span of their lives.

"Good boy," I said "I'm going to put you to sleep now, but don't worry, I won't give you nightmares." He smiled as I said;

"Hoc puer ad somnum aut obsit nobis, et stellas in potestatem habeat ducem insigniri patriam peciit." His eyelids grew heavy as he fell asleep, and his forehead glowed with the big dipper. He already had the birthmark thanks to his half-demon blood, but now he had power within it. I smiled at him one last time, and just for kicks changed one of his shirts to have a pine tree on it.

I changed into my demon form and left the room while morphing back to my triangular shape. Just as his caretaker entrusted him with peeked in. That was a close one!

"Goodnight Pine tree. Goodnight son" I said.

Chapter 2

_Oh no. _I thought as my throat began to close.

_Oh no oh no oh no! _As tears pricked at my eye, I thought.

_The most powerful dream demon extraordinaire, Bill Cipher is crying? Over his son? Over a stupid _child_? _I forced myself to suck the tears in.

_Well you wouldn't feel this way if you had just left him alone! _I scolded I would feel better if I gave some nightmares, or wiped his memory. After all, it isn't safe to know a demon like me. Jealous ghouls and other demons might kill him to get to me if word got out.

How could I be so impossibly stupid?

_You only wanted to see him… It's been too long…_

I argued with myself for the whole night, and finally collapsed into bed when the sun finally came up and the nightmares were coming to an end. I was lulled into a fitful sleep by the screams of children and panicked gasps of adults everywhere. Just like every night. I sighed myself and willed myself to sleep.

Chapter 3

I woke up with a gasp just like any other morning. I hated that dream! Bill visits my 5 year old self, he promises to return, he leaves and I wake up. It was especially awkward since I had just defeated Bill with help from Mabel and Soos. He was _everywhere_, too. After leaving Stan's mind, he had kept his promise of watching us, that's for sure (I guess he does keep some promises). He was on Stan's cards, in the video games, even on books and wood in the shack! The other day, I could have sworn I saw his triangular symbol wink at me from a tree.

I sighed and left the room quietly, as not to wake my sister, Mabel. For a moment I gazed at her sleeping figure.

_I almost lost her a month ago. Thank you manatours for teaching me to jump off cliffs._ I smirked to myself. It didn't matter anymore, it was all over. We defeated Bill and Gideon together, But yet I felt something nagging at me. But I knew in my heart that the mystery twins would always prevail at every task, every theory, every quest, and every challenge thrown their way. I looked in my reflection as I walked into the bathroom. I had grown in the last month considerably.

"Must have been the peak of your bravery dude, that was a crazy big jump you did to save Mabel. Musta triggered it somehow," Soos told him. I didn't care, I was just happy to finally be taller than Mabel. Mabel, she hadn't let the Gideon incident change her at all. Not her spunky optimism, not her whistling voice a she continued with the dumb nicknames.

"Hey Dipping-sauce! What's up? Are you gonna go chase some more monsters today?" She asked as she strolled into the bathroom.

I mentally groaned and said, "I don't know, I was gonna go see how the manotaurs are doing, but now I really need a dream-catcher." I sighed as I thought about the flaws to my plan, which Mabel quickly pointed out.

"Dipper, is it the same dream? Because if I remember right, you told me it wasn't a nightmare, just a regular, recurring dream that happened to have Bill in it."

Dang, sometimes I'm scared I'm rubbing off on her too much.

"I know, I know, I just wanna get rid of him. He's already watching us during the day," I said as I pointed to the wood frame, which had a triangle with an eye on it. Mabel looked, but she didn't seem impressed even as _he_ winked at her.

"Fine Dipper, but just don't be mad if it doesn't work... I'm gonna go get some breakfast! Hmmmm… Maybe some waffles and hot sauce!" She said happily. I smiled as she skipped off to go make her concoction.

_That's the Mabel I know_.

I finished getting ready and headed down for some hopefully non spicy/sweet breakfast.

_Hmmmm… Perhaps some of Grunkle Stan's brown meat, now there's a manly meal for a manly man! _I struck a bodybuilder's pose as I left the bathroom to finish getting ready.

But as I went back to our room in the attic for my hat, I suddenly became very dizzy and passed out, but not before hearing an evil chuckle and some of the most ominous words I will ever hear in my life: "I've got you now, Pine Tree…"

Chapter 4

Ha! Pine Tree actually thought I was gone? Don't get me wrong, I hate him for defeating me, but at the same time, a casual respect has developed and deep down, I mean _deep_ down, I still love him as my son. Oh right, you have no idea what I'm talking about. Well, for one you know regrettably that the world of Gravity Falls is not real (Why do you think I said 'Reality is an illusion'?), but I am. I truly am the king of all nightmares and the lord of all shadows in the night. That doesn't mean I'm evil, though. Nope, not at all. A) It's my _job! I_ didn't _ask _for it! And B) Gideon's little plot was only (almost) completed because he summoned me and I must do what my summoner says, like the genie thing, only one "wish". Kinda sucks, huh? But I do hold a grudge against Stan_ford _Pines. He ruined my chances of finding my son in earlier attempts.

That's right, I've been trying to find Dipper ever since he came to Gravity Falls. But Stanford has been evading me with his pathetic "secret" lab. But he can't stop me from _viewing _Pine Tree. Oh! there he is! He's walked into the bathroom to get ready. I quickly molded my crest into the wooden panel on the mirror and watched closely. As Mabel walked in and they started talking about me, he looked at my crest and pointed it out to her, and I winked at her. She looked bored and then declared she wanted to get breakfast. Now was my chance! I quickly turned myself human and (after noticing how _handsome _ I was) I followed Pine Tree into his room. Once there, I gently lulled him into unconsciousness and chuckled in his ear.

"I've got you now, Pine Tree..."

Chapter 5

.Bill.

_Hahaha! I have Pine Tree! Now I can tell him everything!_ I thought to myself. I saw the boy stir and impatiently waited for him to wake completely before revealing myself.

_I can't wait! First he'll agree to be my apprentice, and then I can tell him the truth!_

.Dipper.

Man, did my usually rock-hard bed feel soft tonight!

_Wait, I already woke up today… Oh no… Where am I? _

I wrenched my eyes open to find myself floating in midair.

"H-Hello? Is anyone there?" I asked to no one in particular. I soon began to whimper until I recognized that I was in my own dreamscape.

"_Hello Dipper" _A voice said in my head.

"Who are you!?" I yelled.

"_You should know, Pine Tree. I'll give you a hint, I told you I'd come back…"_

"Bill…"

.Bill.

"Yes, you've got it! Give the boy a prize!" I said as I revealed myself to be floating mere inches from his face.

"Ahhhhhhh!" he screamed, kinda like a girl. I smirked.

"B-Bill? What do you want with me?" He said, setting his jaw after the initial shock wore off.

"Why I'm just visiting my favorite little future a-mph-mph" I mumbled that last part. Why was I so nervous?

_I am Bill Cipher! Dream Demon extraordinaire! Why am I nervous about speaking to a _child_? _I asked myself angrily.

_Maybe because you're afraid he'll turn down your offer and hate you and himself forever for being your son. _

I hate it when I'm 100% right.

"Your what?" he asked, getting impatient, yet intrigued. There I am! He did take after me, straight to the point and curious when it's important. Even in the first few seconds I can tell! I can use his curiosity to my advantage!

"Well Pine Tree, do I have a deal for you!"

Chapter 6:

"No Bill. Not interested." He said.

"Why Pine Tree, you haven't even let me tell you what it is yet!" I fakely pouted.

"Fine! Tell me what it is just so I can turn you down again! I will never make a deal with you Bill! It's probably just to get back at me for defeating you in Stan's mind, right?" He exploded and quickly drew back, fearing me. Smart kid.

"Well Pine Tree, I open the door to the unknown. I can tell you all of my secrets, your family's secrets, your world's secrets. But in return you only have to do one thing."

"Which is…" He prodded me forward.

"Be my apprentice by choice, or force." I said, using my satanic low voice at the end. Man, was Pine Tree busy in that big head of his. I listened in on his mental war.

'_No way! He's already hurt your family once! Don't let him try again! But if I don't, he'll do it by force and might use _my _body to hurt them. Argh! I don't know what to do!'_

"Pine Tree, I don't usually throw this in, but if you say yes, but don't like it, we can legally break the deal."

"Sorry, but I shouldn't make a deal with the devil." he said coldly.

"Ouch, kid. That cut me deep. Just because I'm a demon, doesn't mean I'm the _devil_. Though, he does throw some crazy parties." I smiled. He grimaced, deepening his already-large scowl that seemed permanently fixed on his face.

"Aw come on, kid. I'm willing to let you out of the deal, too! What's not to li-"

"Okay I'll do it," he stated without emotion in his voice.

"Alright then! Bada-Bing-Bada-Boom! We have a deal!"

"Don't push it." he calmly stated.

As we parted our hands, I said, "Alright. Now for the big secret I promised you. I-I'm… Uh… You're mph-mph." I was back to mumbling again.

"My what?"

"Your father." I said, this time without any emotion besides sincerity in my voice.

_Man that was harder than I thought! But at least he took it we-_

"WHAT?!"

Chapter 7

"What do you mean, 'I'm your father'? Why-how-what about Mabel?" Dipper asked. Man, was he freaking out!

"Nope. She's not my daughter. But don't worry, you two are both twins!" I saw the panicked expression on his face.

"Don't panic? DON'T PANIC? I just got told that my father isn't my father and I'm some sort of demon-human half-breed!"

"Well see, I once fell in love. But my love got married to a decent fellow. I once knew him when he was a kid he was a friend. But that before your other Grunkle, Stan_ley_, went missing. But that's a story for another time," I said, as he looked at me questioningly.

"When she got married, I still loved her. So I would possess him and… one night she decided she wanted to have kids… I didn't know it would have that kind of effect on the twins! But I did some research and whaddaya know, if a human possessed by a demon and a regular human make a baby, the baby will be one-fourth demon! Now since you and your sister shared the womb, one of you would be affected more and one would be normal, making one fourth of whatever was in the womb part demon. And Dipper, I am so glad it was you who was changed." I finished with a sigh, remembering fragments of my speech I was planning on using to tell him.

"I just wish I could have gotten to you sooner, but Stanford thought I was trying to hurt you."

"It's ok… umm… Bil-da-... Yeah, this is gonna take some getting used to," He said as he cracked a small smile at me for the first time. He reminded me so much of myself at that age and he almost called me DAD! I started tearing up again.

_Jeez, if all this kid is gonna do is make me cry, maybe I shouldn't hang out with him anymore._

"You can call me anything you want. Bill, Dad, something else… And what do you want me to call you? Dipper, Pine Tree, or Ma-"

"Dipper's fine!" He yelled, making it clear he wanted his real name out of the picture.

"Okay Dipper. Now I think it's time for you to wake up."

"What? No! I just learned about you and me and now I have to leave?"

"Sorry kid, but they already found your body and they're freaking out because you won't wake up. You've gotta go." I said. Then his eyes welled up with tears.

"Hey, I'll come back, I promise."

"I've heard that before," he said, trying to hide his tears and be a "man".

"I'll visit you tonight, and don't worry, it won't be in a nightmare." I smiled at him supportingly.

"Okay. I'm ready," He said bravely.

"Alright Dipper, I'll see you tonight." I said as I lulled him to sleep (so he could wake up in his real world)

"See ya later… Dad," he said as his eyes slid shut.

Chapter 8

I softly groaned as I woke up on the couch i the living room.

"Dipper! Are you ok? What happened?" I heard Mabel scream.

"Kid what's wrong with you? I almost called an ambulance for Pete's sake!" said Grunkle Stan

"Dude you were, like, passed out! Nothing' was gonna wake you up!" Soos added.

"I'm okay, guys. I'm ok."

Then Wendy walked into the room.

"Hey dork, glad to see you're up. Woah, what's with your birthmark?"

I rushed to the mirror, followed by my family, to see my birthmark was glowing just like the dream.

"_**te nocte hac... filium te amo ... "**_a voice said inside my head. I quickly translated his latin in my head.

"_**See you tonight son... I love you..." **_I smiled and said under my breath; "**A promissum est a promissum. Filium te amo."**

"**A promise is a promise. I love you too"**

Part 2 is to come soon!

Chapter 9: Epilogue

One Month Later

I am so excited! Summer's not over yet, but Mom and Dad said Dipping-Sauce and I could stay here for the school year since they'll be away in business. But yet something was nagging at me and was really starting to freak me out.

Dipper.

He seemed different. He seemed more at ease with himself lately, and Dipper is supposed to be my awkward, sweet, and brave brother. And he's changed a lot more since _that _day. At first it was just the height thing, but that was ok. Then he changed his outfit that he had worn for the last 5 years! Instead of his red shirt and navy blue puffed vest, he wore a yellow shirt with a black denim vest and black jeans instead of his boyish shorts. And now he's donned an _eyepatch_ for some reason!

_Mabel no like. _I thought to myself as I saw him leave for the woods.

_Maybe I should follow him today… _

Dipper has been disappearing in the forest more than usual in the past few weeks. But when I tell Stan about it, he tells me to give Dipper some space.

_I guess he's right. What would Dipper ever hide from me?_

I happily skipped back into the shack to get some breakfast.

_Hmmmm… No more pancakes and hot sauce, that stuff was evil! Maybe some French toast and sauerkraut!_

**This was my first story! I really hope that you guys liked it and if enough of you did, I will make a sequel. constructive criticism is always welcome and appreciated! I really hope that you guys liked this story, I will soon be trying to publish a short story/book called "The Life of a Psychic" (being one myself). **

**And just so you know, Natalia Faye isn't my real name, it's a pen name ;)**

Thanks Guys! Please rate and review! (If you feel like it)


End file.
